Outdoor displays such as, but not limited to, billboards, building signs, and traffic displays, are often provided with electric lights. These are generally high intensity light assemblies that may weigh about sixty pounds. Billboards are generally provided with a catwalk at the display that is easily accessible. However, the lights are mounted many feet away from the surface being illuminated, too far to reach from the catwalk. When a bulb burns out, on average of once every 18 months, they are hard to reach for replacement. The worker may have to resort to a “cherry picker” crane to safely replace the bulb or make other repair. The maintenance costs involved with conventional light assemblies are consequently very high. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,393 issued May 14, 1996 to Townsend discloses a rotatable conveyor assembly to move the lights to one side for maintenance of lights over a roadway.